in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories:Kid Cupid
|status = Ongoing}}Kid Cupid '''is a story created by and written by , and . Description ''It's Valentines' Day, and Kaitlynn has asked Pit to test out her newest inventions: 'working love arrows and a match detector! Now Pit becomes Echo Creek's version of Cupid, and so far he's doing a good job, but one attempt at shipping becomes a big problem for Pit and Kaitlynn, as arguments and tension arises. And it only gets worse from there! As Kaitlynn tries to find a solution to the problem, Pit now has to deal with and fix the relationships he had accidentally broken. Cast * Pit * Kaitlynn Railley * Blue Ocean * Coffee Cookie * The Gemstones * Maxwell Wattson * Baxter Railley * Lemon Glass * Tommy Story It is Valentines Day at Echo Creek. A lot of people are hanging out with their romantic partners, Valentines decorations are everywhere, and some members of the Gang are out on dates. At the park, Pit is sitting on a bench, watching all the couples together. * Blue Ocean: Hi, Pit! * Coffee Cookie: How are you today? * Pit: Oh, hey guys! Didn't see you there....eh, I'm doing fine! * Coffee Cookie: That's good. * Blue Ocean: So, what have you been doing? * Pit: I've been watching all the happy couples strolling around the park. They seem pretty happy and all! * Coffee Cookie: Yeah, love is in the air. * Blue Ocean: I agree. (hugs Coffee Cookie) * Pit: It really makes me wonder....what about all the lonely people out there? All those sad people without a soulmate.... (sighs) Thinking about it makes me feel really bad for them. It's as if I feel their pain. * Coffee Cookie: Oh, you're right. They must feel lonely on Valentines Day without a soulmate. * Blue Ocean: True. I used to feel like that on Valentines Days, until I met this wonderful cookie I have by my side. * Coffee Cookie: Aw, I love you, Blue.... (kisses him on the cheek) * Blue Ocean: But, is there really anything we can do to help them? * Pit: I wish.... (idea) But what if....what if maybe, someone can help them find their true soulmates? * Coffee Cookie: Like what? * Pit: I....I don't know....I'm just hoping that someone could help all those lonely people. Maybe I could do it, but I don't know how.... (sighs) * Blue Ocean: Hm.... you know? There might be a way to do it. * Pit: Wait, really?! * Coffee Cookie: How? * Blue Ocean: Back in Equestria, I had a friend scientist that developed a rare kind of bananas called "feeling-flavored bananas". If someone ate one of them, it would give them that feeling. It was a pretty creative idea, but we ended up getting rid of them after Red Fork ate one and almost married that pony's friend. * Coffee Cookie: So, what is the idea? * Blue Ocean: Well, obviously using bananas wasn't the best idea, but I think we can use a similar concept to develop something that will make people fall in love. We'd better ask another scientist to help with that, though. * Pit: Wait a minute....maybe there is someone. * Blue Ocean: Who? * Pit: Kaitlynn! I've been seeing her make great inventions and experiments! She could probably help ME out with helping all the lonely people out there! * Blue Ocean: Should we go ask her? * Pit: Let's do it. For the sad and lonely people! The Railley residence. In Kaitlynn's room, Kaitlynn is currently working on a pink-colored serum. She puts some of it on a syringe, and injects the serum into two lab mice. The two mice immediately fall in love with each other, much to Kaitlynn's delight. * Kaitlynn: YES! After dozens of tries, I finally did it! My love serum is a success! Maxwell and Baxter open the door. Kaitlynn spots the two. * Kaitlynn: Oh, greetings, Baxter! Greetings, Maxwell. * Maxwell: Hey, Kaity. What are you up to? * Kaitlynn: Oh, I'm working on a serum that makes people fall in love. It's turning out to be quite a success so far! * Maxwell: Interesting. You're doing this because it's Valentine's Day, and you want to make people fall in love with each other, right? * Kaitlynn: Wrong! I've been working on this project since December of last year. I wanted to see if something like this can possibly work. * Maxwell: Oh. * Baxter: Wait, I thought you were going on a date with Perrey Hattfield. * Kaitlynn: (lovestruck) Oh, Perrey....how I love him so much.... (snaps back) W-wait, wha....? O-oh, right....right. First of all Baxter, it's NOT a date! It's a hangout. * Baxter: (eyeroll) Yeah, sure. * Kaitlynn: Plus, it's a bit too early. 6:22 PM, to be exact. I'm going at 6:50. Second, my scientific projects just can't wait! * Maxwell: Okay.... The doorbell rings. Kaitlynn notices this, and runs to open the door. She sees Pit, Blue Ocean, and Coffee Cookie. * Pit: Hi, Kaitlynn! * Blue Ocean: Hello! * Coffee Cookie: Hi! * Kaitlynn: Greetings and salutations, fellow friends! How nice it is to see you guys here. So....why exactly are you here? Do you need an invention, or help in the construction thereof? Is a villain currently attacking a place somewhere in the world, and you need my help in saving the aforementioned place? Or are you just here to say hi? * Pit: Uhh....the first....option....? Yeah, the first option. * Blue Ocean: I'm sure Pit can explain our purpose here. He's the one that suggested we come, after all. * Pit: I need an invention that can make people fall in love! * Kaitlynn: And why do you need it, Pit? What are you gonna use it for? * Pit: There's all these lonely people out there! They don't have a partner to dance and stroll around with! I want to help all those people out! * Blue Ocean: Pit said you might have the answer to helping those people who are lonely and without a special someone to spend Valentines Day with. * Kaitlynn: Hmm....there is a way. Just now, I successfully finished a working love serum that can make people fall in love with each other! * Pit: That sounds great! * Kaitlynn: Gee, thank you! * Pit: Anyway, I want to be like a superhero-ninja-kind of person, one who finds a person's match and brings them together! * Kaitlynn: Similar to a modern-day Cupid? * Pit: Eh....yeah, kinda like that! * Kaitlynn: In that case, I'd be glad to help you! You seem up to the task and willing to help a lot of people! Plus, to make it more fitting, you're an angel! Anyway, I'll give you the tools to help you. One time, I created specialized arrows that could inject liquids into any person. I'll go load up these arrows with the serum and give them to you! * Pit: Awesome! But what about the finding-someone's-match thing? * Kaitlynn: Ah, that. Well, yesterday, as a result of my boredom, I ended up creating a match detector, one that could find a person's potential soulmate! There's likely some errors, but the chances of these happening are fairly rare, so you don't need to worry about that. * Pit: That's even more awesome! * Kaitlynn: I'll go load up the arrows and find my match detector. Just you wait! Kaitlynn goes back to her room. She then loads the arrows up with the love serum, and puts them in a quiver. Then, she quickly grabs the match detector, as well as an archery bow. She returns back to Pit, Blue Ocean, and Coffee Cookie, holding a quiver, the match detector, and the crossbow. * Kaitlynn: Here you go, Pit! (gives the quiver, the match detector, and the bow to Pit) ''All the tools you need to turn someone's loneliness into happiness. * Pit: Wow....thanks! But what's with the bow? * Kaitlynn: Your bow may be powerful and awesome, but unfortunately you can't shoot physical arrows with it. So, I'll have to give you this bow. And if you're wondering why I have a bow in my house, it's because my brother is practicing archery. * Pit: Cool! You're the best, Kaitlynn! * Kaitlynn: Thank you, Pit! Now, it appears I have to go hang out with Perrey! ''(lovestruck again) Ahh, Perrey.... (snaps back again) Oh! Right.... Off I go! Goodbye! Kaitlynn rushes out the door and heads off for Echo Creek Pier. * Blue Ocean: That girl has a serious crush. * Pit: I agree. Well, I'm off to help some people in need! Bye, guys! Pit runs off, ready to find lonely people and help them find their other half. * Blue Ocean: Wait, so he's going to have all the fun himself? No fair.... * Coffee Cookie: Oh, don't worry about that Blue Ocean. Why don't we go watch a movie together? * Blue Ocean: You're right. Let's go, Sarah. Blue Ocean and Coffee Cookie go watch a movie together. Meanwhile, Pit was running, ready for adventure. He spots the Gemstones, and quickly stops to a halt. * Toby Topaz: Hi there! * Amelia Amethyst: Hello! * Diana Diamond: Hey, you're that angel we saw once. Pit, right? * Pit: Y-Yeah! Wait....How did you know me? * Diana Diamond: It's a long story, but Starcade told us about the incident where you and many others had to be Gerald's roommates. It's been a disaster, we heard. * Pit: Oh yeah, that.... Anyway, I'm going to help lonely people find their soulmates! * Toby Topaz: That's nice. Can we help? * Pit: Sure thing! Now.... (looks around) ''....who's lonely enough to need our help? ''While Pit was looking around, he finds a sad-looking Sam sitting in a bench. Usually, she'd be laid-back and chill, but for some reason, here she is, looking all sad and lonely. * Pit: That's it! Guys, I think we found our first lonely person! * Toby Topaz: Who is that? * Emma Emerald: I'm not sure, but have we met her before? * Pit: I don't know, maybe you did! Let's see who this person's match is. Pit grabs out the match detector and aims it at Sam. It immediately finds a match, 6.4m away. * Pit: Uh....Kaitlynn knows I can't read. Surely there's an option without words.... Pit presses some buttons until he gets to a radar screen. * Pit: That was easy! Hey, her match is close to us! Now....time to see if this love serum really works! Pit grabs out the bow and a love arrow. He aims at Sam, and was about to shoot her, but a flying pegasus flies in front of Pit, distracting him and making him miss. * Pit: AAH! What was that?! * Lemon Glass: Oops, sorry Pit. I didn't see you. * Pit: (looks behind, jumps) AAH! Lemon Glass, what are you doing here? I missed my shot! * Lemon Glass: Oh, nothing.... just flying aimlessly, watching all the happy couples enjoy Valentines Day. (sighs) I wish I had someone to enjoy the holiday with.... * Pit: Well, don't you fear, 'cause I'm going to help all the lonely people find their missing half! * Lemon Glass: Really? That sounds wonderful! * Pit: Yep! It might be a tough job, but it'll all be worth it in the end! Hey....wait a minute! Maybe you can help me get a clear view of the place! That way, I'll be extra sneaky! * Lemon Glass: I'd be glad to help for the cause of true love! * Pit: So.... (points to a roof atop a house) ....can you please get us up to that roof over there? * Lemon Glass: Sure! Lemon Glass helps them get to the roof. Up there, they see Tommy with sunglasses, drinking a glass of lemonade. * Lemon Glass: Tommy? * Tommy: Hi guys! Whatcha' doing? * Lemon Glass: I was about to ask you the same thing. * Tommy: Me? Oh, I'm just enjoying the sun! * Lemon Glass: It's February. * Tommy: Exactly! The sun isn't too intense as for me to get a sunburn! * Pit: Also, the sun's going down. * Tommy: Well, I've gotta enjoy it while it lasts. * Lemon Glass: And why are you on the roof? * Tommy: I just thought it would be a cool idea. * Lemon Glass: Uh.... I guess it's creative? * Tommy: Yup. So, what are you guys doing? * Pit: I'm on a mission! There's all these lonely people out there, and I'm gonna help them find their soulmate! Pit aims at Sam, and shoots another arrow that, this time, successfully hits her. * Sam: (gets hit by the arrow) Ack! What the heck was that?! Pit then uses the match detector's compass to locate where Sam's match is. He immediately finds the match: a pale-skinned, black-haired guy wearing headphones, a grey shirt, a black jacket, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. * Pit: Huh, that guy's looks even match Sam! Well, time to do this! Pit grabs yet another arrow, and aims it at the person. He then proceeds to shoot the arrow. * ???: (gets hit by the arrow) Aah! W-Wha....what just happened? * Sean Sapphire: What just.... * Tommy: Wait, who did you just fire that arrow at? * ???: (takes off his headphones and removes the arrow) ....What the heck? Wait....why do I have this strange feeling all of a sudden? The person and Sam walk to each other, with awkward expressions in their face. * Sam: Uh....hi? * ???: (scratching his head) Oh. Umm....hello there! * Sam: So.... * ???: Uh....umm.... Sam and the person are confused as to what to say to each other. * Sam: ....well, this is getting pretty awkward.... * ???: I....I guess it is. * Sam: I've got this weird feeling to walk up to you....a-and hang out....with you.... * ???: Yeah....I've got that feeling too. Kinda strange, isn't it? It's like someone cast some spell on us. * Sam: It's probably weirder than that time a bunch of gemstones entered my shop. * ???: Huh....'' (shrugs) ....okay? So, what now? * Sam: Um....well....I think you look....cute? * ???: ''(blushing) ''Whoa, wait. Really? Huh....thanks for the compliment. Well, I think you look even cuter. * Sam: ''(blushing) ''....T-Thanks. * ???: You're w-welcome? * Sam: Do you wanna go hang out? * ???: Well, since I've got nothing to do today....I guess so. Oh, and by the way....the name's Mark. * Sam: Okay....Mark. ''Pit and the others watch from above the rooftop. * Lemon Glass: Aw! I love those romantic moments! * Toby Topaz: Me too! * Amelia Amethyst: Aren't they just sweet? * Sean Sapphire: Not going to lie, but that was weird. * Toby Topaz: How many more couples are you making? * Pit: I don't exactly know, but it's probably gonna be a lot. Now....who's the next lonely person that needs our help? Pit looks around and sees Rosewell, sitting on another rooftop. * Pit: It's Rosewell! And she definitely looks like she's lonely. Well, I'm going to help her! * Sean Sapphire: I mean, can't you just ask her before you help? We aren't even sure if she's really lonely. * Pit: I'm sure she's lonely. I can tell from the sadness of her face! Pit aims the match detector at Rosewell, but is eventually noticed by her. * Rosewell: What was that? * Pit: AAAHH! We've been spotted! Pit quickly hides behind a chimney. * Rosewell: ....It's probably nothing.... * Pit: Phew....that was close.... * Sean Sapphire: Look, kid, I don't want to make you unhappy but not everyone would appreciate being paired up with strangers. * Toby Topaz: Oh, come on, isn't love the greatest feeling for the heart? * Sean Sapphire: What? * Lemon Glass: Love is the best gift you can give someone. * Pit: I need to help them! There's a lot of people out there feeling sad because they don't have a soulmate! * Sean Sapphire: Wouldn't it be easier if you just ask her if she's lonely or not? * Pit: I'm sorry Sean, but I have to be sneaky! Pit grabs a love arrow and shoots Rosewell with it. * Rosewell: (gets hit) AAAGHH!!! * Lemon Glass: So, who are you pairing her with? * Pit: Just you wait, Lemon Glass! Pit scans Rosewell using the match detector. The match detector eventually finds a match. * Tommy: So, who will it be? * Amelia Amethyst: Hey, I wanna know too! Pit looks down the rooftop and sees that Rosewell's match happens to be....Jelo? * Pit: Hey, it's Jelo! Maybe he's lonely too! Pit grabs another love arrow and shoots Jelo with it. * Jelo: (gets hit) Eeaaagh! Ow.... * Lemon Glass: Oh, this is going to be so romantic! Rosewell goes down the rooftop and walks up to Jelo. * Rosewell: Gerald? * Jelo: (removing the arrow) ''Ow, ow, ow, o- ''(notices Rosewell) ''Rosewell? What are you doing here? * Rosewell: Uh....hey. I wanted to tell you something.... * Jelo: What is it about? * Rosewell: I really, really, REALLY wanted to tell you this....but I was too nervous.... * Jelo: Well, tell me. I'm your best friend! * Rosewell: I....I.... ''(blushes) ''I really, really, really, really, REALLY like you.... * Jelo: U-Uh.... ''(blushes) ''....Wait, really? * Rosewell: ''(blushing) ''Y-Yeah.... * Jelo: ''(blushing) Wow....I didn't expect you to have those kinds of feelings for me....Well, I'm glad you said how you really felt about me. I also have something to tell you.... I also have feelings for you. I don't know why, must've been that weird arrow that hit me. * Rosewell: W-Wow....I guess we do both.... (blushes even more) love....each other.... * Jelo: (blushing) ''Heheh....yeah, I guess so. * Pit: Shipping successful! * Lemon Glass: Aw! It's the most romantic thing ever! Let's put more happy couples together! * Sean Sapphire: Uh, I'm not sure that's a good.... * Amelia Amethyst: Woo hoo, let's go! * Pit: Okay Lemon Glass, would you please get us down? * Lemon Glass: Sure! ''Lemon Glass takes them all back down to the ground. * Pit: Alright, now let's go make some lonely hearts happy! * Tommy: Yeah! * Lemon Glass: Let's go! * Toby Topaz: So who's next? * Pit: Let's see.... (looks around) Pit spots Bonk Choy walking down the streets, sometimes stopping to look at the Valentines-decorated shops. * Bonk Choy: (whistling) Now who should my date be? (looks into the shops) Ooh, cute stuff! * Toby Topaz: He's looking for a date! * Pit: I'll help him! Pit grabs a love arrow and aims at Bonk Choy. He then releases the arrow, but instead of hitting Bonk Choy, it hits a passing car hood, causing it to bounce back and hit Toby Topaz. * Toby Topaz: (gets hit) Aah! Ow! * Pit: Eheh....whoops! Sorry, Toby. (removes the arrow from Toby Topaz) * Lemon Glass: We've gotta be careful. We don't want to accidentally make the wrong people get together. * Pit: Okay....hopefully, this will work. Pit was about to aim at Bonk Choy, when he notices that Bonk Choy's already left! * Pit: Bonk Choy's gone! Aw, man... Shimmer walks across the street, also looking at the shops. * Toby Topaz: Hey, is that female Blast? What is she up to? * Pit: Wait, I thought her name was Shine! Wait....is it Shine? * Shimmer: This is one of my favorite days of the year. Seeing everyone together with their special someone is so romantic! If only I had a special someone to spend the holiday with... (sighs) * Lemon Glass: There! There's someone in need of a holiday miracle! * Pit: I'll help her! Pit grabs a love arrow and aims at Shimmer. He then releases the arrow, which then hits Shimmer....in the head! * Shimmer: Aah! What was that!? Pit grabs the match detector and aims it at Shimmer. Pit sees who her match is, and it's revealed to be Blast. Wait, what?! * Amelia Amethyst: So, who's her match? * Gary Garnet: Looks like it's....Blast?! * Tommy: Blast!? That doesn't make any sense! * Pit: What do you mean? If I recall correctly, Palutena said she and Blast both have superpowers! Surely, it makes some sense! Right....? * Red Ruby: No, that stupid matchmaking junk is definitely broken! * Pit: Wait, it is? Then who is Shine's soulmate supposed to be? And who's Blast's soulmate also supposed to be? * Amelia Amethyst: I don't know... * Toby Topaz: Well, I think Blast actually loves Jaiden and...I'm not so sure about Shimmer... * Pit: Oh....well, how can I get this thing to work then? * Amelia Amethyst: I don't know, try again, maybe? * Pit: Hmm....I guess I could give it a try. Pit aims at Shimmer again, and it still shows Blast as her match. * Pit: What?! This thing's glitched! (to Gary Garnet) Gary, can you call Kaitlynn and tell her the match detector's broken? * Gary Garnet: I don't have her contact. * Amelia Amethyst: Hey, why don't we try someone else? I'm sure Shimmer wouldn't need any love in her life now, would she? * Pit: We can't leave anybody behind! (shakes the match detector rapidly) I gotta get this thing to work! The match detector suddenly re-calibrates itself. Shimmer's match turns out to be Huoshan. * Tommy: Huoshan? * Lemon Glass: Well, it does make sense. Huoshan is like the Blocked Room Gang's counterpart of Jaiden. * Amelia Amethyst: Oh, I almost forgot about that guy. So, I guess we can move on, now that Shimmer's found her match. * Tommy: Yeah. * Pit: Lemon Glass! Can you help me get up that streetlamp? * Lemon Glass: Sure thing! Lemon Glass helps Pit get up the top of the streetlamp. He looks for Huoshan until he finds him, and proceeds to shoot him with another love arrow. * Huoshan: Ugh! (confused) Huh? (sees Shimmer pass by) Shimmer? * Shimmer: (blushes) Oh, Huoshan! * Huoshan: Where have you been? * Shimmer: (blushes) Uh... getting you hot cocoa! (zips away and gives Huoshan a glass of hot cocoa) I know you like it extra hot. * Huoshan: Uh... thanks... though I wanted to tell you something. * Shimmer: (blushes) Oh Huoshan, you can tell me anything you want! * Huoshan: Well, the thing is... I want to invite you to go on a date with me. * Shimmer: (blushes even more) Re-really? * Huoshan: Yes, you're the sweetest girl I've ever met, and I was thinking that maybe we could be.... more than just friends. * Shimmer: I'd love to! * Toby Topaz and Amelia Amethyst: Aww... * Amelia Amethyst: How cute!. * Toby Topaz: I agree. So who's next? Pit looks around, and sees Starcade passing by. * Pit: Found one! * Toby Topaz: Starcade? * Sean Sapphire: Bad news, man, but I don't think it's possible to find her match. He's been gone for about a week or so. * Pit: Darn...why not find a new one for her? Surely it's possible! Pit aims the match detector at Starcade. * Starcade: Huh? I hear something.... (turns around to see nothing) ....Oh well. (continues walking) * Amelia Amethyst: Who you got, Pit? * Pit: It's....Quixel? * Amelia Amethyst: Quixel? Who's that again? * Gary Garnet: Male counterpart of Starcade. Here we go again, I suppose. * Tommy: Yeah, that's him. * Lemon Glass: Wait, but isn't Starcade Kyoji's girlfriend? * Sean Sapphire: Well, but we can't go look for Kyoji because of this. * Amelia Amethyst: I don't know, why don't we try the love arrow? * Lemon Glass: Ok... * Tommy: Where's Quixel anyway? * Amelia Amethyst: No idea. * Pit: Hey guys, I think I spotted him! * Amelia Amethyst: Really? Where? Quixel is seen passing by, playing something on his cellphone. * Pit: He's on his cellphone! I think he's probably playing some kind of mobile game. Well, time to get the job done! Pit grabs two love arrows. He shoots Quixel with one of them, making him drop his cellphone in shock. He then grabs the other one and shoots Starcade with it. * Quixel: Aah! Oh, pixel graphics, what was that? * Starcade: Ow! Where did that even come from? * Quixel: Ok, who's the wise guy? (starts to look around) * Starcade: Show yourself! (starts to look around as well) Pit climbs down the lamppost and hides behind it, nervous that the two might spot him. Quixel and Starcade suddenly start feeling something weird. * Starcade: Whoa, what's going on? Am I seeing stars or myself? * Quixel: This feels really weird... (sees Starcade) Starcade? * Starcade: Who's that calling? (turns around and sees Quixel) Quixel? * Pit: (whispering to himself) ''At least they didn't spot me. * Starcade: (to Quixel) What are you...doing here? * Quixel: Mizuka and I are on vacations here in Echo Creek. * Starcade: Oh...I was just looking for K...never mind...good to see you here though. * Quixel: Yeah... it's nice to see you too. * Starcade: Well, this is pretty awkward but...(blushes due to the love arrow effect)...can I tell you something? It's something that I'm pretty nervous to tell you about... * Quixel: (a bit nervous) R-really? Sure... you can tell me anything you want... * Starcade: I was just thinking...you're a pretty cool guy, you're smart, you're good-looking, and I really want to hang out with you... * Quixel: Really? Well... you're pretty nice too. You're very cool, and well, we both share several common interests. Let's do it! * Pit: I think that's another successful ship! * Lemon Glass: Romance is so wonderful! * Pit: Alright everyone,, let's go on a shipping spree! * Lemon Glass: Yeah! ''Pit and the others embark on an adventure to make sure that all the lonely people in Echo Creek end up with a soulmate. They go everywhere around the whole town, with Pit shooting love arrows at people and their potential matches. At the end of this quest, despite not pairing EVERY lonely person in Echo Creek, Pit has still paired up a lot of people nevertheless. Currently, Pit and the others are walking along Echo Creek Pier. * Tommy: This has been a lot of fun! * Pit: I agree! Plus, I got a LOT of lonely people and their soulmates together! * Lemon Glass: Yes. I'm so glad we're helping so many people! * Pit: The sun's already finished setting, so I think we should stop here....or we could continue just this once! One more can't definitely go wrong! * Lemon Glass: Yes, let's do that! * Amelia Amethyst: Yeah, good idea! * Sean Sapphire: I beg to differ, this doesn't seem like a good idea to me. What if we mess this up? What if we get hate out of those love arrows? * Tommy: What if we stop being pessimists? * Lemon Glass: Sean, love is in the air! I'm sure this will all turn out right! * Sean Sapphire: Fine, but don't come crying to me when love starts crashing down to the ground. * Toby Topaz: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's continue! Pit looks around and sees Star, strolling along the pier alone. * Toby Topaz: Hooray, it's Star Butterfly! Hey, where's Marco? * Pit: Let's see.... (scans Star with the match detector) ''....he's....kind of far away? * Toby Topaz: Oh. Do you know where he is? * Pit: I spotted him! He's sitting in a bench, combing his hair. * Toby Topaz: Nice! * Amelia Amethyst: Now let's make "Starco" happen! * Pit: Right behind you, Amy! ''Pit grabs a love arrow and shoots it at Star, then grabs another love arrow and shoots it at Marco. * Star: Ow! * Marco: AAH! * Amelia Amethyst: So...did it work? Star and Marco suddenly have a weird feeling, the same felt by every couple shot by the love arrows. They walk up to each other. *Star: Marco? *Marco: Star? What are you doing here? *Star:I don't know. What are you doing here? *Marco I don't even know! It's as if....fate or something brought us here.... *Star: Or magic! *Marco: Yeah, it's probably that. *Star: Marco, I have something to tell you.... *Marco: Yeah, me too. *Star: I.... (blushing) I really, really love you.... *Marco: (blushing) Really? Well, I also really love you too.... Wait, what about Tom? *Star: Who cares about Tom anyway? I got my perfect match right in front of me. *Marco: Yeah, me too. I mean, who cares about Jackie as well? *Star: Oh, and Marco? There's another thing that I should tell you.... *Marco: What is it? Star suddenly kisses and hugs Marco. Marco seems surprised at first, but proceeds to just roll with it, while Pit and the others watch, reacting with joy. * Lemon Glass: I love Valentines' day! * Toby Topaz: Yeah! * Amelia Amethyst: See, Sean? There's nothing wrong with spreading love at all. You don't have to worry about any of this! * Sean Sapphire: Yeah, I guess. * Pit: Well, it looks like it's getting late....Wanna go out for tacos? I just found out Echo Creek has a place that serves some really tasty tacos! * Tommy: That sounds really good! * Lemon Glass: It wouldn't happen to be Red Spoon's place, would it? * Toby Topaz: Why can't it be? * Pit: I was going to say Britta's Tacos.... * Tommy: Well, Red Spoon makes pretty good tacos too. * Lemon Glass: Plus, I heard he's offering special Valentines' meals! Cute couples get special discounts! * Pit: Whoa, really? Cool! Well then, let's go! The gang goes to Red Spoon's restaurant. There, they see several couples enjoying special Valentines' meals together. They see Red Fork & Twilight, Blue Ocean and Coffee Cookie, and even some of the couples they shipped together with the love arrows. * Toby Topaz: Wow... * Red Ruby: Oh, come on! That restaurant's crowded! Let's go to another one! Trivia * The title of the episode is a reference to Kid Icarus. References (TBA) Category:Stories Category:Stories by JeloElducal Category:Adventures series